1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air renewal device and more particularly pertains to transferring the heat from stale air leaving a home to fresh air entering the home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparatuses for conditioning air in buildings for greater comfort through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparatuses for conditioning air in buildings for greater comfort through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of rendering air in buildings more comfortable through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,416 to Koontz a combination thermal insulation stop and ventilation baffle article.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,510 to Ward discloses a vent and baffle unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,060 to Woodhams discloses a ventilation baffle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,024 discloses a thermally insulated window having ventilation ducts.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,216 to Pearson discloses a ventilation baffle and insulation stop.
In this respect, the air renewal device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transferring the heat from stale air leaving a home to fresh air entering the home.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved air renewal device which can be used for transferring the heat from stale air leaving a home to fresh air entering the home. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.